Anna Kobayakawa
is one of four main female characters and is Natsuki's love interest. On Christmas, she was handing out tissues as Santa. When she saw Natsuki crying, she gave him a tissue and in return received a scarf from Natsuki. Despite her nice attitude, Anna has one best friend which is Mari Tsutsui. Mari is the only one who calls Anna by her first name. Appearance Anna is a beautiful teenage girl with average build and height. She has mid length pale brown hair and tear blue eyes. In the anime, Anna's hair color is peach-blonde instead. She usually wears a long-sleeved dress shirt with a red bow tie under a light grey cardigan, a navy blue skirt, black knee high socks and standard brown shoes. Personality Anna is a very quiet, kind and polite girl. She often does things on her own pace. She doesn't talk much and cares a lot for others around her, mostly for Mari and her other friends. She shows very little affection around guys but shows more around Natsuki. Despite that she only hangs out with Mari, she is very comfortable with Natsuki. Anna however also has a jealous side to her, shown during the school festival. When Natsuki cancelled their plans she was cold towards him, she later on, saw him with another girl. She was found by Keiichi sitting alone, she told him she was disappointed, fully showing her jealous side and slight feelings for Natsuki. Plot On Christmas Day, Anna saw Natsuki crying, because he got dumped by his girlfriend. As a Santa, Anna decided to give him a tissue, which made Natsuki on a better mood, giving the muffler he was supposed to give to his ex, to her instead. After this Natsuki developed a slight crush on her, and became even more surprised to find out that they went to the same school. They then befriend each other and Anna joins the group. Relationships Natsuki Hashiba Natsuki and Anna first met at Christmas Day after Natsuki got dumped. After this, he developed a crush on Anna, which is quite obvious and several characters, like Yukirin and Tsyoshi noticed this. However, Anna is clueless about this since she doesn't have much experience in romance. However, she views him as a very close friend who she can rely on. Anna admitted that she didn't have many friends before, so she became very happy when she became friends with Natsuki and the others. It has been hinted several times that Anna is also romantically interested in Natsuki, blushing in front of him when talking about romance (Natsuki is the first boy she has talked about romance with), saying that she is very comfortable and happy being with him; but it is finally revealed that she really is in love with him. She realized this when they went out on Christmas Eve. Natsuki was waiting for Anna to get something, and when she came back, she accidentally fell on his chest, and on that moment, Natsuki decided to confess to her and he kissed her. However, he fell unconscious after this; remembering nothing about the kiss nor confession. This made Anna feel sad and depressed, but she didn't know why. But she felt like Natsuki was special and different in some way, and she stated she had fun with her other friends but more fun with Natsuki. She then realized that she was sad because she was disappointed that he didn't remember the kiss, but didn't realize this since she no experience in romance. She decided to keep the kiss a secret, and continue to look at her first love. Anna has also stated that whenever she is with Natsuki, her heart starts to pound faster. She has also shown to be slightly jealous when Natsuki gets comfortable with another girl, but she doesn't show this too much. She likes him very much, but doesn't know how express this so much. Anna is still clueless about Natsuki's crush on her, but she still sees him as a very important person who she can trust and she also feels very comfortable and at ease when she is with him. On their school trip to Kyoto, they became even closer as they took their first photo alone together. Natsuki also made Anna laugh and smile a lot after a long time and he stated that he fell more in love with her. He decided to confess to her at this moment, but was interrupted. However, she still holds a bright flame for him, and same with Natsuki, not realizing their love for each other is mutual. Mari Tsutsui Anna and Mari are best friends. Mari is extremely devoted to Anna, and cares for her very much. Anna isn't as devoted as her, but she still views her as her best friend, and Anna cares for Mari deeply. Anna was the only one who accepted Mari and didn't think she had a harsh personality. She also worries about her very much if something happens to her. Anna is also very protective of Mari as a friend, seen where she told Tomoya to leave Mari alone if he wasn't serious about her when she got injured and when he wanted to visit her. They share an unbreakable bond as best friends and Mari feels like Anna is the only one who understands her. Anna almost never does something without Mari, and same with her. Wataru Mochizuki Mocchi and Anna goes to the same class as each other and they also sit next to each other. Anna only views him as a friend but not as a really close one. Mocchi, on the other hand, has a crush on Anna which she doesn't realize since she isn't very experienced in romance. Mocchi always wants to be with her, and early on they sat with each other on the lunch regularly, which obviously made Natsuki very jealous. However, Mocchi can't confess since Mari is almost always with Mocchi. However, on the school trip, Mocchi told Natsuki that he will confess to Anna later on, and he even saved her when she was about to fall once. Anna also tends to "compare" him to another guy (Natsuki) as Mocchi claims. She told him that she never realized that he was so tall when he saved her from falling. (Basically saying that she is more used to Natsuki's shorter height). Mocchi still tries to win Anna's affection, but she has no interest in him as she is in love with Natsuki. Trivia *She loves sweets. *She tends to be hit on by other guys unlike Mari. *She has various part time jobs. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters